1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved connecting rod and piston device for a brake slack adjuster and, more specifically, to such an improved connecting rod and piston device which are reliable, less expensive to provide and easier to assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although an existing brake actuation system such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,840 has been extensively utilized to provide satisfactory brake operation, there remains a need for any improvements thereto which will insure its continued reliability, reduce its overall cost and simplify its assembly requirements. Accordingly, it has been found that the prior art connecting rod and piston device utilized in the brake slack adjuster disclosed in the brake actuation system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,840 could be so improved without altering the basic function and operation of the brake actuation system. An improvement of this type in one specific brake actuation system might be applicable for other brake actuation systems and, therefore, might be advantageously employed elsewhere.